deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Perry the platypus vs danger mouse
Description It's a battle of the animal agents as Agent P takes on Danger Mouse! Intro Wiz: Agents come in many different forms, from James Bond to Jason Bourne, but what if there were some that were more....furry? Boomstick: Perry the Platypus, aka Agent P, pet of Phineas and Ferb... Wiz: ...And Danger Mouse, England's greatest secret agent. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: ...and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win.... a DEATH BATTLE! Pre-Fight Polls Who are you rooting for? Perry the Platypus Danger Mouse Who do you think will win? Perry the Platypus Danger Mouse Perry Wiz: A long time ago, in the city of Danville, the Organization Without a Cool Acronym, otherwise knows as OWCA, was recruiting animal agents to be domestic house-pets. Boomstick: ....and just what animal did our main characters get? Phineas: Perry! Boomstick: Oh my god, a pet platypus?! Wow, I want one! Wiz: ...Anyways, Perry was adopted by the family and given a proper home. Unbeknownst to them, however, is that he was off fighting the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz, an evil scientist commonly mistaken to be a pharmacist who was bent on taking over the Tri-State Area. Boomstick: Wow, really? Wiz: Anyways, Perry has quite a few skills. He's quite intelligent, slightly above average strength and stamina, and keeps a large arsenal of weapons hidden in his hat. Boomstick: Wow, I've gotta try that! Wiz: Yes, yes you should. Perry has defeated Doofenshmirtz on several occasions, and is known for his quick thinking. He also carries a laptop, a parachute disguised as a laptop, and a notepad with him on his missions. Boomstick: Wow, he takes notes? What a smart guy! Wiz: Well..... not really. You see, he's often seen doodling in the notepad and wasting precious time. It's also worth noting that he has failed to stop Doofenshmirtz on several occasions. Keeping his identity top secret is also of the highest priority, or he is moved to a new host family. Boomstick: Last but not least, he carries dozens of high-tech gadgets on his person at all times. Wiz: His theme song said it best when it described him as a "Semi-Aquatic Egg-laying Mammal of Action". Danger Mouse Wiz: You're probably wondering.... just who IS Danger Mouse? Boomstick: Well, if you must know... Wiz, hit the music! (The modern Danger Mouse theme plays and then ends) Boomstick: Awwww, yeah! Classic cartoon reboots for the win! Wiz: As England's greatest secret agent, Danger Mouse is always ready to fight the evil Baron von Greenback, the evil toad bent on dominating England. Boomstick: Wow, Déjà vu. Wiz: Danger is fluent in many different languages, including.....Alien? Boomstick: How does that even work!? Wiz: It's a cartoon, Boomstick. It's probably best not to question it. Danger's prominent gadgets are a glider that he uses to soar through the air an eyepatch for mission briefing. That's not to say that's all he carries, though. Boomstick: So he's like Secret Squirrel, then? Wiz: ....Sure, why not? Danger is known for quick wits in dangerous situations, but for the most part....he's actually pretty dumb. He once mistook a simple Cuckoo-Clock for a dangerous ticking time bomb. He also has a crippling fear of spiders which can sometimes get the better of him. Boomstick: I don't blame him! Those things are mean as hell! Wiz: Despite his low intelligence and rather debilitating phobia, you can always count on Danger Mouse to get the job done. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for an Animal-Spy Battle! Fight! We open as Perry goes into an underground tube. He is met with Major Monogram briefing. MM: Good morning Agent P. It has come to our attention that an eye patched mouse is wreaking havoc on the city. He could be an agent working for that rabbit. I know Dr. Doofenshmirtz is your top priority, but this mouse is level 10, so go out there and stop that mouse. Perry then salutes Monogram and flies out to England, where we see Danger Mouse and Penfold chatting. Penfold: So chief, why are we out here? Danger Mouse: I told you Penfold, we're after that Rouge Platypus agent remember? Penfold: Right. Chief, can't you just drop me off at my house first, I'm allergic to platypi. Danger Mouse: Very well then Penfold. Suddenly, Perry shoots the car they are in and danger mouse is the only one alive. Danger Mouse: Oh no, Penfold! Danger Mouse turns to see Perry. Danger Mouse: Oh you've done it. You're the platypus agent. Perry raises his eyebrow and utters a noise in confusion. Danger Mouse: Oh you don't talk do you? Well despite that, I'm going to avenge Penfold and defeat you! Announcer: Fight! Danger Mouse and Perry exchange blows, with Perry winning. Danger Mouse then throws a sticky bomb at Perry, which blows up in his face. Danger Mouse then quickly comes in and punches him in the face. Perry retaliates by punching Danger Mouse in the snout, causing his nose to turn redder than it usually is. Danger Mouse: Ow my snout! Perry then kicks him in the eye, to which Danger Mouse kicks him in the face. Perry blocks it and then throws Danger Mouse into the sky as Perry flies up towards him, but they both have hang gliders so it turns into an all out dogfight. Suddenly, Perry pull's out his chainsaw hat and cut's Danger Mouse's hang glider into pieces. Danger Mouse: Oh bollocks He then falls with Perry in pursuit of him. Danger Mouse then lands on a tub of boxes and is knocked out, but easily comes back up as Perry lands. Danger Mouse then unleashes a flurry of attacks onto Perry, knocking him out. Perry then get's back into it and get's an idea and sprays cheese onto the wall. Danger Mouse is too interested not to turn it down, so he goes towards it and eats it, to which Perry kicks his face in and knocks him into a novelty toy factory, when all of a sudden he sees a toy spider. Danger Mouse: Ah! Spider! Perry then get's an idea, and flings it on him Danger Mouse: Ahh! Get it off! Perry then throws his buzz saw hat at Danger Mouse, and him being too busy with the spider is sawed in half and he dies, blood spurting everywhere. Perry then looks at his communicator MM: Good work Agent P, though we're sad to say that was actually an England agent. Oops. Perry then face palms KO! Results Boomstick: No my childhood! Wait... Perry won, so it's a win-win. Wiz: This battle was pretty close, though in the end Perry triumphed. You see, Perry is known for his smarts, and Danger Mouse not so much. Perry used Danger Mouse's fear against him, and that got him the win. Boomstick: Also, Danger Mouse might be a great agent, but Perry is better in everyday. Looks like Danger Mouse fell for the mousetrap. Wiz: The winner is Perry the Platypus Next time Boomstick: Next time on death battle https://youtu.be/n0CmqdivcaY Harvey Birdman uses the power of attorney in death battle. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Joshuakrasinski Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016